The Golden Apple
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: Yes, I'm on a bit of roll! I got all inspired when Iread about the seven sins challenge on Tumblr! So here you go Seven Sins Evanna style! Warning Fem!Evan Daniels Also Lust is a little mature.


Sloth: Evanna would never forget the feeling of waking up at noon on a Saturday. The sun filtering through her window in upstate New York and her tangled in her sheets. She loved lazy days like this and nothing and no one were going to get her out of this bed! Not even Pietro she would bet! She sighed, stretching her body out on her sun warmed sheets. Her hair was a tangled mess, sighing blissfully she moaned in contentment. Days like today made even being a mutant alright.

Wrath: Pietro was not a patient man, or the kind who shared. Seeing that Nightcrawler's hands on Evanna's shoulders made his blood boil. Seeing her smiling and moving on with those X-men idiots…it made him furious. That's why he lashed out at her all the time, calling her Slow-mo, harassing her every chance he got. He was angry and hurt and he wanted her to hurt to. So he lashed out at her, aking her feel as bad as h did that she was leaving him behind. After all they'd been best friends for years, since the diaper days. He knew just where to hit so that she hurt the most. He would make her feel it, his anger his wrath.

Greed: Pietro was extremely greedy. He knew how giving Evanna was and he would take advantage of it. He would take and take from her. If she broke one day, she would have no one to blame but herself as far as he was concerned. After all, he had always been told that he was special and that he could do whatever he wanted if he had the power. So yeah, it bugged him. It bugged the hell out of him seeing her shine brighter than she ever did for him. To see her thriving under someone's care. She was his, and if he wanted to break her then he would! After all, no one else could have his toys.

Pride: There were many reasons Pietro and Evanna got along so well and reasons she would at times clash with the X-men. She was a prideful girl. She liked being praised for the things she did that were right, or that she did well. To that counterpoint though, she hated being told she did something wrong, or being scolded at all. That was why she liked being with Pietro. He didn't tell her when she did something stupid, he let her find it out for herself. He let her be herself. For someone like her, with that headstrong personality of hers. It seemed natural to her that she would fall in love with someone like that. Just as brash and head strong as she was.

Gluttony: Maybe She was a glutton for punishment Why else would she continue to do this to herself? She was stretched so thin already. Between skating, school work, and training with the X-men. There was no way she should have found even a bit of time to squeeze in a boyfriend! She didn't even know where Jean found the time to even sometimes date Scott! Still though, she found herself so attracted to him. Even knowing that someday they would both be found out. That the X-men would find out…her Aunt. The Brotherhood would too…along with his father. When that day came they would be torn apart, no doubt about that. That would hurt even more, knowing that though. It made her want to hold on tighter. To dig her claws in even more so that when they were torn apart it would leave scars so deep in both of their hearts and souls they would never heal.

Lust: Evanna had come a long way from who she had been as a child. Leaving Bayville for that year, to get a perspective on things had only made one thing all the more clear to her. She wanted him…now she just had to find him. The old Brotherhood home had been condemned as unsafe, no surprise there really. That place from what she remembered had always been on its last leg. She growled in frustration kicking the door. "You know that's not nice. I don't think the door ever did anything to you…Slow-mo." She turned and upon spotting him she threw her arms around his neck. Her lips slotted against his and legs going around his waist. "Not a Slow-mo, but I do know I had you wait a long time. I'm ready now." He smirked, catching her under her legs a bit more securely and taking off with her.

Envy: Evanna normally tried to hide her envy, but still…something in her was seething in rage. Seeing him with all those girls! Who did he think he was? So she couldn't be with anyone else, but it was fine for him to go and "sow his wild oats"? Oh when she got him alone next time, she was going to give him a piece of her mind! Without a doubt! She would do that…but for now all she felt was her stomach twisting more and more into an anxious ball. Someday she would realize that while his body was wth those other girls his heart was most definitely hers.


End file.
